Wolf x Playa
by TomcoShipperSWJT
Summary: Bruhhhh wolf and playa fucc


p style="text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"span style="font-size: 11pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"Wolf was excited, it was the first Lis 2 group meet up. It was taking place in Munich, Germany, Wolf knew he would be meeting his 'boyfriend', he may have been thrilled for the meet up but, he was also worried to tell Playa how he really felt. The whole boyfriend joke had been going on for a while and with it being a joke, who knows if his true love would take it seriously? This made him a little bit nauseous from stress, 'god damn, why am I making this such a big deal?'. He asked himself this question often when it came to Playa, he could only hope he feels the same./span/p  
p style="text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 13.1px;" /p  
p style="text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"span style="font-size: 11pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"As Wolf walked into the doors to the clubhouse Moerph rented out for an evening, there he saw his 'boyfriend' Playa, standing next to a table where Lolo and Starry were sitting. He gulped and walked up to them. "H-hey Playa, I'm glad to see you here!" Wolf tried to act normal around them, it was difficult, as he couldn't help but admire how handsome the other man was. /span/p  
p style="text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 13.1px;" /p  
p style="text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"span style="font-size: 11pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""What's up dude? I'm happy to see you to," Wolf blushed when Playa brought him into an embrace. He looked over to see Lolo fangirling a bit. "Looks like the boyfriends have finally met," Lolo and Starry chuckled together as Playas face looked a little flushed. "How about we go over there and talk, I uh...kinda wanna tell you something," Wolf wasn't sure about all this, this was going by so fast. Maybe he needed to take it slow but, there was no time to decided as he was already gravitating over to the left corner of the room, where no one else was./span/p  
p style="text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 13.1px;" /p  
p style="text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"span style="font-size: 11pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"Wolf had a cup of JD in his hand as he looked into the eyes of his 'boyfriend', Playa was smiling, he looked happy. "What was it you wanted to tell me?" Playa set a hand on Wolfs shoulder, he noticed as the other man shifted his weight a bit. /span/p  
p style="text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 13.1px;" /p  
p style="text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"span style="font-size: 11pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""I wanted to tell you something, when I say it, all I ask you is, please don't stop being my friend..."/span/p  
p style="text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 13.1px;" /p  
p style="text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"span style="font-size: 11pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""I'd never stop being your friend Wolf, you're awesome, man" Playa reassured him, maybe his words were true but, Wolf could never really know until he told him. "Ya know how we always joke about being boyfriends? Whenever we joke about it, I like to think that we really are together, I fucking love you Playa but at first I didn't know how to tell you..." Wolf muttered this all to Playa, making sure that no one else heard it. Playa chuckled a little bit ," I planned to tell you how I felt too, I guess I feel the same way"./span/p  
p style="text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 13.1px;" /p  
p style="text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"span style="font-size: 11pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"Wolf was over the moon with emotions, he could practically explode. But yet, he couldn't say anything back, that's when Playa pulled him away from the meet up, and into the men's bathroom. "I've been waiting to do this for a long time," He said this and then locked both of them in a stall. Playa pushed Wolf up against the wall and started kissing him, reaching a hand up the other mans shirt. Wolf made a soft moan, and then leaned into the kiss, he was embarrassed that he was so needy but at the same time, he could see his yearning was pleasing to Playa./span/p  
p style="text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 13.1px;" /p  
p style="text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"span style="font-size: 11pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"Then Playa began to put both hands down Wolfs buttoned up jeans, popping the buttons as he pushed in deeper. Playas mind told him to stop but, his body told him to keep going. That's when his hand grazed over Wolfs already stiff cock, it was leaking a bit at this point. Wolf was so turned on, so aroused, so fucking ready./span/p  
p style="text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 13.1px;" /p  
p style="text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"span style="font-size: 11pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"Only a few seconds passed and Wolfs jeans were off, along with his underwear. Playa had his hard dick in his hand, god it looked so big. Wolf bit his lip and Playa lifted the others leg up, touching the head of his cock to Wolfs tight asshole. "Fucking do it already...please". Wolf wasn't expecting it but, goddamn did he enjoy it, Playa pushed his cock in, deep, feeling as Wolfs tight ass expanded around his dick./span/p  
p style="text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 13.1px;" /p  
p style="text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"span style="font-size: 11pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"Playa brought himself in and out of the other man, Wolf was seeing stars as Playa hit his 'good spot' repeatedly. Wolf knew he was about to cum, even if it has only been thirty or fourth seconds. He had to hold back his urge to release before Playa was ready, it was hard and the head of his dick was turning red./span/p  
p style="text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 13.1px;" /p  
p style="text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"span style="font-size: 11pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"Wolf held onto Playa, who was still thrusting in and out of him. Goddamn did it feel great, Wolf was moaning so fucking loud. But he didn't care, he loved this feeling. /span/p  
p style="text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 13.1px;" /p  
p style="text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"span style="font-size: 11pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"Just then he couldn't hold back cumming anymore, he squirt all over Playas hoodie, probably leaving a stain. "It's okay" Playa then brought him in for a kiss, but broke it when he made his last few thrusts. He then filled Wolf up with his hot cum, marking Wolf as his own. Playa made a few sharp breaths and then pulled the other off his cock. They were both breathing heavy, this was the most passionate thing that Wolfs ever experienced. Playa then embraced Wolf again as he got his pants on. "Text me if you ever wanna do that again, babe". /span/p  
p style="text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 13.1px;" /p  
p style="text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"span style="font-size: 11pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"After a few hours of partying, they parted ways, going back to where they were supposed to be, not really where they were supposed to be. In reality, they were supposed to be together, in each others arms./span/p  
p style="text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 13.1px;" /p  
p style="text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 13.1px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 13.1px;" /p


End file.
